Love Hate relations
by bLuEdAiSyXoXo
Summary: I have decided to write a parody about Hermione and Draco's obvious love for one another.


A/N: Ok, well I've decided to try (hint hint key word) to write a parody about fanfics concerning Draco and Hermione. I actually got this idea from "Harry Potter and co Write Fanfiction". It is really funny and you should definetly check it out sometime. I give credit to that story for being my inspiration in writing this (along with boredness ) , but do not blame it if this story makes no sense. So here it goes! 

Hermione runs- not walking like any other civil person- and hugs- because she has not learned how to shake hands- Ron and Harry- she has of course learned to hug them at the same time now even though they are bigger and taller than her because it is easier for the writer than her hugging them separately.

Hermione exclaims- yes, that is how surprised she is- that she has made head girl to Ron and Harry. They of course are thrilled and surprised to hear this news- even though she is the brightest witch like ever, they still would of never thought of her making head girl.

Ron has of course grown like three more feet since last year. Which Hermione has to notice first off- who wouldn't, he is like 10 feet by now- along with their beautiful eyes and messed up hair.

Hermione then runs- yes, I think she is training for a marathon by now- to find the head's compartment in the train- which of course we have all just learned about in her 7th year.

She comes in late -of course with no teachers annoyed at the fact of her being late- and notices that Malfoy is head boy with great surprise -him being 2nd in their class has nothing to do with it, which he never has to pay attention in class or do school work to accquire.

Hermione yells that this must be a mistake and calls him a git, prat, ferret, or something meaner. Draco of course stands there and smirks- since he has obviously momentarily forgotten how to respond.

Hermione notices he is hotter- only because of Quittich is this possible at all. He too notices that she is hotter and skinnier- if you ran all the time you would be skinny too- and smirks- author is worried his face may be stuck like that.

McGonagall walks them to their common room-which they of course share. She does this since they are not capable of walking there themselves.

The password is stupid and usually a candy. They are amazed at the common room and don't notice that the room has way too many of their house colors.

Draco of course sees Hermione in a towel since she has not learned to lock doors. She gets really angry and tells her friend's who try to kill him.

Hermione also gets to see Draco in a towel. He teases her about how much she must like his hot body- which he obviously got from Quittich.

We see that Draco loves to read books also, which I forgot to mention.

They end up getting dared to ask one another out, which becomes easier because it is a law that they have to be partners in class.

Draco does something stupid- like knocks Hermione unconscious- and sees how innocent she is and gets really sad. He then tells Hermione a deep dark secret- like that he hates his father or that he is abused all the time by his father. Hermione feels real sorry for him and notices that he looks innocent when he sleeps.

They become friends but then find out about the bet and get really angry- obviously rembering that they hate each other, which was before forgotten. During all this hatred they decide they love each other for reasons unknown, and start kissing a lot on a couch in their common room.

Oh, I also forgot to mention that they have already kissed each other like three times- which all never really happened once they get together and "really" kiss.

Something really bad also happens to Hermione and Draco has to save her from his father who just won't die or Voldemort- whose name is said as much as possible so the characters will seem brave.

Hermione finds out Draco is actually not a death eater and that he really has always liked muggles.

So Voldemort and Lucius die and Draco and Hermione live happily together and we never find out what happens to them.

Oh yeah, and Harry and Ron come to be nice to Draco or try to kill him and never talk to Hermione again.

And remember, all of this happened in three weeks or less.

A/N: Ok , I kinda thought this was stupid but isn't that the point. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. Anyone who does gets spam and sporks……. Tempted yet? I knew you were, no one can resist an offer like that.


End file.
